For Country
by kozak1997
Summary: A group of elite soldiers known as specials head into Italy to battle FRF
1. Chapter 1

I blank as I lay prone in the grass watching the target building. I regain my thought process when I hear a door slam and a middle aged Italian screaming into the phone. It happens a lot, forgetting where I am and what I'm doing. Surprised I didn't think about that being an outcome from what I do. The unit I'm in, I was born into, we are called specials. We are born and trained from the start. Unlike those that are recruited from foster homes at the ages of 9 at the youngest, we don't have a choice of wanting this life. What we are, as a combined force, are top secret agents used by the United States government to do battle against those that wish to cause harm. PTSD is common for most of the agents ranked orange to black; black being my current rank.

"Onasko." I look up to see one of my team members.

My name is already forgotten, "Yeah?"

"You're a bitch." he said with a smile.

"Fuck you." I said returning the smile.

But no matter what they do, we are still kids in our hearts.

As we wait for the other teams to reach the compound, our squad leader runs a comms check with the six man squad.

"Ok here's the plan one more time, we move in on the compound from the back while the other two teams rush them from the front. It's a kill or capture mission for that dirtbag with the cell phone." said Mason.

"Why can't we hit him now?" asked one team member.

"Too risky, we don't know how many are in the compound."

As the sky begins to open up a little with light rain the target, Mario Folia, heads inside; slamming the door again still screaming into the cell phone. I start to hear the two AgustaWestland AW109 helicopters approaching. I grip the Beretta AR70/90 a little tighter, adrelaline pumping, knowing this might be the last fight for me. I'm ready for death.

 _I'm ready._ I said to myself.

As the helicopters land, we see no guards jumping out of doors. I feel the need to puke, dread hits me with full force.

"Team two approach the compound." orders Mason.

As the three men get up they are cut down my an ambush. Those that miracusly lived scream in pain, cut off by more gunfire from the compound.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screams the kid beside me.

 _How did they know we were here?_ I thought to myself as I lay as close to the ground as I can.

As the fire ceases, the man beside me sticks his head up to return fire; he's gunned down as soon as his head is visible.

 _What the hell..._ I said to myself.

I jump when I feel a hand on my back.

"You ok?" I realize it's Mason.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

I look to my right, the kid's face is not reconnizable anymore. I get goose bumbs and a chill up my spine.

"Listen Onasko, we're gonna approach this compound. Slowly though, skull drag if you feel the need." he whispered.

"Are u crazy? They killed four of us already." I said in a hushed scream.

"Onasko, we're gonna be ok. Follow my lead."

 _It's Onaski._ I said to myself.

I crawl on the damp earth passing my fallen team mates. One is still alive, grabbing his neck trying to stop the bleeding. He caughs, spraying blood in my face. One kid has his mouth hanging open; the look of utter terror streaked upon his face. I pass another survivor pleading for me to help.

"Help...me..." he said in a hushed voice.

He suddenly jerks his head up with a gurgling noise following.

 _Jesus._ I said quietly to myself.

As we slowly reach the edge of the treeline Mason stops and signals me to come to him.

"What the hell is that? An auto turrent?" says Mason confused as hell.

"Why isn't it shooting?" I ask.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"You're right."

"See? I told you we were going to be ok."

"I haven't heard much gunfire in a while, what happened to the others?"

"They probably cleared the building already."

"Wouldn't they report that to you if they did?"

Thats when Mason turns back to me. His face is completely drained, in shock of such a important thing to forget.

"We need to hurry." he said nervously.

When we are about to get up two heavily armed opfor come out of the compound howling with laughter.

"You see them bodies dropping?" said one man punching the other man jokingly in the arm.

He explodes with laughter, "Oh man, they had no chance!"

They are very well equipped. Night vision goggles with body armor and Russian weapons.

"How are they so well equipped?" asked Mason quietly to himself.

As the two opfor deactivate the turrent Mason takes out his knife.

"Take out your knife. When they come near we're gonna finish them quietly." he orders.

I do what he says and wait for the two opfor to come close. The two opfor walk to the treeline and stop ten meters away from our position. They pull out cigarettes and light up. They have their backs to us.

"Follow me." Mason orders.

We crouch and slowly approach the two men. When we get into lethal range I wait for Mason to give the go. He nods his head and we go for the kill. I hold the mans mouth shut as I penetrate his heart with my knife. He stares into my eyes and dies in my arms. We hide the bodies and I turn to Mason.

"That should do it." said Mason.

"Call in the other squads."

Mason hits the radio to the frequency of all squads, "All squads come in."

Nothing happens.

"Report Alpha."

Still nothing.

"Bravo?"

Silence.

That's when the radio crackles to life.

"This is helo one over, we took heavy casualities on the ground. We're not going to be able to pick you guys up. Find another way and meet back up at the Carabinieri station if you can. Out."

His hands begin to shake, "No..."

"Mason."

His head lowers and he becomes silent.

"Mason get it together."

He is still silent.

"Mason." I said sternly, "Get your shit together, death is common in our profession."

"But..."

"No."

"..."

"You're in charge now. What do we do?"

"...You're right. I shouldn't be like this. Forgive me."

I raise my fist up to him, "Let's get out of here first." I said with a smile.

He fist bumps me with a smile, "Right."

As we head through the door where Mario went through, we see bunks lined up against the walls. Sixteen rows line the wall; three bunks a row. Multiple tables lined with ammunition and assorted weapons from H&K to Keltech.

"Holy shit." said Mason.

"Fourty eight soldiers and plenty of hardwear."

"We are heavily outnumbered."

"Lets keep moving Mason."

As Mason takes point down the long hallway, a man pops out of the corner and opens up with an G36c.

"FUCK!" yells Mason hitting the ground clutching his leg.

I move my sights to the man and return fire, dumping a full clip into where the man was; I see his lifeless body plumit to the ground.

 _Holy shit._ I said to myself.

When you get a comfirmed kill, no matter how hard u might be, it bothers you. Seeing the man hit the floor so awkwardly gives me chills.

"Onasko!"

"I got you Mason."

I pick him up in the fireman carry and step over the body over the man I just killed. I feel sick doing that, disrespectful to a dead body. I try to shrug it off.

 _He was the enemy._ I thought to myself. _Get over it._

Opening the door I see our salvation; a Pagani Huayra is parked in the solid white garage.

"Seriously?" said Mason astonished.

"Is this a bad thing?" I asked placing him into the passenger seat.

"Only that you get to drive."

"Fuck yeah, this is gonna be awesome." I said retriving the keys and returning to the car.

I climb into the drivers seat and start the car. I take a second and admire the car, so fancy.

"Get moving Onasko!" Mason yelled as rounds hit the back of the car.

"Got it." I said flooring the car out of the garage.

The Huayra smashes through the garage door and onto road. The sight we see makes us speechless. Both Alpha and Bravo squads are sprawled all over the front of the house. I swerve around the bodies of my fallen comrades and turn left; then I make a right and follow the road from there.

Having to slow down to make turns makes it hard to escape fast. As I turn right I floor the Huayra and reach incredible speeds. A jet flies down bombing the house destroying all evidence we were there.

"THEY HAD A FUCKING JET!" I said slammimg my hand down on the steering wheel.

"Onasko...what is that?" said Mason pointing in front of us.

"Is that a...OH SHIT!" I said swerving out of oncoming missiles from a Mi 24 Super Hind.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE DID THEY GET THAT?"

I make a left and punch it once more; the engine as it accelerates makes a kind of zipping noise as I speed down the long road.

"More cars man." said Mason.

"Then start shooting!" I said sternly handing him my rifle.

I pull out my 93R and fire at the car riding next to us; it starts to move left and right quickly then makes a sharp right into the trees. The car flips backwards and smashes into another pursuer. The Super Hind makes another gun run with its maching guns now. It smashes into the windshield and grazes my side and right leg.

"Fuck." I mumble to myself.

"Dude we're about to lose it."

"Why would this fucking thing back off for?"

Mason points at the houses leading to the city.

"Oh shit." I said with a grin.

I make a right and then a quick left. Reaching the last right we reach our second salvation; we are now home free. I slow the Huayra down so I can calm myself. My hands are shaking so bad. Adrenaline pumping to the max now.

Finally reaching the Carabinieri station in the now beat up Huayra...we are greated with surprise. It's...it's like they expected us to die.

"Onasko...nice driving man." said Mason patting my shoulder.

"It's Onaski."

"Oh, dude...I'm so sorry..."

I turn to look at Mason, "Just say my name right for now on please."

"I owe you one man."

I smile, "Fuck yeah you do." crashing from my adrenaline rush.


	2. Starting From Scratch

I regain consciousness a few seconds later being helped to a Chinook. Zoey Michaels, my handler, is dashing towards me; her long golden blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"Goodness Nick." she said taking me from the two men helping me walk.

Her voice is calming and light; a dramatic change from what I've heard recently.

"Staying out of trouble I see." she said with a smile.

"Yeah." I said exausted from the long mission.

"I'm sorry to inform you that you're going to be put on another mission soon."

She places me in a seat next to her. She takes my weapons and armor and puts them away. I blankly stare at the floor as Mason is placed inside and secured on a stretcher.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Nick?" she asked politely as she rubs my head.

Also being a special herself, she understands the hardships of being through the thick of things. Specials are usually paired as a sibiling relationship but there's no rule to how far it can go. The job for the handler is to counsel and train as well as give out mission details.

"Is that your blood?"

I shake my head looking at the floor blankly.

"I'm here if you want to talk Nick. I understand, you're probably in shock from the things you had to see and do."

She dabs the tissue with her tongue and begins to wipe the blood from my face.

"Zoey?" I begin to say.

"Yes?" she said with a smile that could cause global warming.

"Who were those opfor?"

Finishing cleaning up the blood from my face, she puts her head on my shoulder, "We're trying to figure that out now."

"Where are we heading?" I asked as we lift off.

"Back to the ship."

Her hair smells nice, I enjoy the change in secenery.

"So what's the next mission going to be?"

"We're going to meet with the Social Welfare Agency. They can help us find Mario Folia."

"You mean that place where they take in injured kids and make them into cyborgs?"

"Yep, look who's been keeping up with the intel." she says playfully elbowing my side.

"That's so weird. Using kids like that."

"Indeed." she said raising her head from my shoulder, "You should get some sleep Nick, you're going to need it. I'll wake you when we get close."

"Yea, you're probably right..." I said passing out on her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxx

We reach the USS Ponce an hour later. I wake up with Zoey's sweet voice saying my name.

"Wake up Nick." she said brushing my short hair.

I wake up rejuvinated. The Chinook lands and we walk out onto the deck.

"Follow me!" she yelled to cover all the noise around us.

We walk down to the locker room.

"Go take a shower. I'll bring you a change of clothes. Once you're done meet me in the armory."

"Ok." I said walking in.

I start to take off my uniform and notice a lot more dirt and blood are covering them than I thought. Stepping into the shower I turn on the hot water, I feel refreshed. Blood and grime slip into the drain and once I'm clean I turn off the water. I grab a towel and dry off. I walk over to where I left my clothes and see what Zoey left for me.

"Black?" I said confused holding up the shirt, "That color signifies a member of the Wraith unit. It can't be a mix up."

I slip on the multicam tactical combat pants and tuck in the black shirt. I put on my multicam condor riggers belt and tie on my tan hiking boots. I walk out and to the armory.

I pass by several Navy personnel and open the door to the armory.

"There you are." said Zoey happy to see me.

She wasn't the only one in the armory. Two other guys were in the room getting set and also a female.

She has the same attire I have on. Different ranks wear different color shirts to distinguish each other.

"Zoey who are these guys? And why did you give me a black shirt, you do know that's only for the Wraiths right?" I asked.

"Nick, there's something I need to tell you. I was originally a Wraith myself before I retired and became a handler" said Zoey walking towards me, "They've been watching you and they liked what they saw.

"We're here to give you a chance to join us." said one guy who was about 21 years old.

I'm stunned by the response the man gave.

 _'A chance to become a wraith? Hell yeah!',_ I thought to myself.

"What do I need to do?"

"Get ready to go." he said.

Zoey hands me a multicam FLYYE force recon vest. She also hands me a MP7a1 with an aimpoint mini and a silencer. I put on the vest and grab a couple of magazines and place them in the pouches. Placing my Glock 18 in my holster and a few mags for that, I load my MP7 and put on my black beanie.

"I'll be here, be careful ok?" said Zoey.

"I'll try." I said still stoaked about getting a chance to become a Wraith.

Loading onto a Chinook once more, I sit with the other Wraiths.

"All right Wraiths, for those who don't know me my name is Captain Foster. We are going to Italy to meet up with a base camp located in the wilderness. You all know what the deal is are so I'm not going to waste time explaining. We're being sent there to show that we are the best, so no fucking around!"

A round of yes ma'am ring out.

 _'Here we go'_ I said to myself.


	3. Welcome To The Wraiths

"Alright Wraiths! Get ready to jump!" said Captain Favors putting on her parachute, "Once we land we are getting a ride to the base site."

"We're jumping?" I asked the Wraith next to me.

"We sure are redie." he said punching my arm, "You got jump qualified when you got your red shirt remember?"

"Right..." I said putting on my chute.

"Enough jabbering!" yelled Foster.

That's when the Chinook's door starts to open.

"See you muthafuckas on the flipside!" said the Wraith who just punched my arm, flipping us all off as he jumped out backwards.

"Don't mind Grant, your new so expect to get a hard time." said the other Wraith patting my shoulder, "My name is Williams."

"Onaski."

"Not yet new guy, it's redie for the time being." he said also jumping out backwards saluting me.

"You're next, redie." said Foster with her arms crossed.

 _'Great, what a start',_ I said to myself also jumping out.

The cold wind hits me almost instantly as I fly through the air. It's about 3 in the morning at the time of the jump. I pull my chute about thirty seconds after I jump out.

"That you redie?" I hear Grant say as I pack my chute up.

"Yeah, what's the plan?"

He spits out into the trees, "Foster is gonna lead us to the base camp whatever place, then after that I have no fucking clue."

"Flash." I hear coming from the trees.

"Thunder." responds Grant.

"There you guys are." said Williams coming out of the trees, "C'mon, Foster has the van waiting."

"Ah how I love A/C." said Grant slouching in his seat.

"Don't get used to it Grant." said Foster flatly.

We head through the forest near Rome in complete silence.

"So redie, how was-"

"Grant shut the fuck up, there's no need to talk." said Foster sternly.

"I'm just making small talk with the new guy." said Grant patting my head a little hard.

"Well wait, as you can see we have spotted the base." said Foster pointing at the buildings in the distance.

As we approach the gate, I notice a man walking up.

"Captain, 12 o'clock." said Williams.

"That must be the Commander." said Foster adjusting her sling, "Everyone out."

"You must be the team I was sent."

"Precisely." responded Foster flatly.

"Well, are you up for a mission?" said Colonel Lucas crossing his arms not liking the tone he's getting.

"Let us know what we need to do and where to go and we are ready."

"Captain, shouldn't we-" said Williams before being silenced by Foster's death stare.

"Well, here's the mission." said Lucas handing Foster a folder.

"We'll be back." said Foster snatching the folder and turning back to the van.

As we head back Foster confronts Williams.

"Next time don't go against what I say, Williams." she said thrusting a finger into his chest, "Everyone mount up, we have a mission."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we drive to the target location, we are briefed as to what our mission is.

"What is tasked to us is child's play compared to what the Wraiths are usually tasked with. Our mission is a simple smash and grab for some terrorist nobody involved with the Five Republics Faction, FRF for short." said Foster not taking her eyes off the road.

"FRF?" asked Williams.

"Terrorist cell, mostly does bombings and kidnappings."

"So who's this nobody we are grabbing?" said Grant.

"Must be him." I said looking at the picture of the fairly young man I was looking at, "Rodriguez Manny, 25 in age. Well that's what it says for the image."

"Redie, follow what we do. Don't do anything stupid." said Foster looking back in the rear-view mirror.

I caught the look and am instantly startled. Her gaze just radiates that she knows what she's doing and if I mess up...I didn't want to think past that thought.

"This the place Captain?" asked Williams pointing at the house in the distance.

"Sure is." said Foster with a small smirk, "Alright wraiths, let's get this piece of shit."

We exit the vehicle and dart into the forest and approach the house. It's a small two story with a cellar.

"Grant, you and redie take the cellar. I'm taking Williams to clear the house." ordered Foster.

"How come I have to take the new guy?" said Grant upset.

"Grant I swear, not right now." scowled Foster.

"...yes ma'am." said Grant lowering his head.

"Ok, let's move."

As we head to the cellar I take out the guard walking perimeter. He drops like a rock just like the opfor back from the last mission.

"Nice hit." praised Grant.

I nod at his comment and get ready to breach the cellar. Before I can get to the cellar I'm stopped by Grant.

"Wait redie, you'll thank me later."

We lean against the wall of the house facing the cellar. That's when Foster and Williams breach the house. Three terrorists rush outside and are silenced by our weapons. As soon as the last of the terrorists drop from our bullets we move to the cellar.

"Redie take point, I'll cover you."

"Roger."

As I make my way down I notice a table full of electronics and bullets. Along the wall are multiple blueprints and weapons, mostly AK variants.

"Damn, looks like a bomb site. Captain watch your fire, Redie and I found a bunch of bomb shit in the cellar." radioed Grant.

"10-4 Grant, any sign of the target?"

"No ma'am."

"We are almost done clearing the house, continue the search."

"Roger."

Just then I notice a floorboard that doesn't look right.

"Grant, cover me."

"Redie what are you-"

As he was saying that I flip open the false floorboard.

"Hands up motherfucker!" I yell.

"Moving to pick up the target." said Grant.

"Copy."

"Captain we have the target." I said taking the man from Grant.

"Chi diavolo sei!" yells the man.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up!" orders Grant aiming at the man.

I ziptie his hands together and pick him up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walk to the van and throw him in the back.

"Nice job redie." said Foster with a glint of happiness in her voice.

"Thank you ma'am." I said noding to her compliment.

"Where to now?" asked Grant.

"Major Onaski wishes to speak to us." said Foster looking at me directly.

I gulp hard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we reach the base, Sarah (comms operator) and Major Onaski are waiting for us inside. We step out of the vehicle and walk inside.

"Hey sis...I mean, good morning Major." I said.

She stares at me coldly, then turns to Foster, "So the mission was a success?"

"Yes ma'am." said Foster.

"Good. And I hear our new member got our man?" she said looking at me.

"Yes ma'am." said Grant, "He found the false floorboard."

"Very good Wraith." she sais knoding at me.

"Any updates on our next mission?"asked Foster.

"Yes, it's going to be a kill mission on an FRF location in three hours." said Sarah. "Your sniper team will be on this recon."

"Alright." Foster turns around, "That means you and I are gonna work closely on this one, redie."

Major chuckles, I breathe in deeply and try to hide my nervousness.

xxxxxxxxxx

"So we know they use kids as well." said Lorenzo.

"Yes sir." said Jean.

"Triela also noted they were using an assortment of weapons from 9mm to 5.56." added Hilshire.

"Figured as much." said Lorenzo.

"So what do we do sir." asked Jean.

"They are trespassing on our soil. Capture if you can, but if they resist shoot on sight."

"Are you sure that's a smart idea Chief?" asked Jose.

"It wasn't smart invading Italy without notifying."

xxxxxxxxxx

As I reach for the door handle, my spotter grabs my shoulder.

"Remember redie, we don't exist."

"Got it."

I open the door and crouch down. I shoulder my M40A5 and head to the building in front of me. I wait for Foster to take position on the door across from me. She nods her head and I open the door. We head up the stairs of the abandoned building to our shooting position located on the eighth floor.

"Zero, Whiskey 2 is at the drop site." radioed Foster.

"Roger Whiskey 2, Whiskey 1 is also at their drop site." radioed Sarah.

"10-4." said Foster.

As we take up our positions, I lay my drag bag on the ground and unzip it. I withdraw the spotting scope from the bag and hand it to Foster. I extend the bipod and set it on the tabe in front of the window.

Foster takes the spotting scope and places it next to me. We both sit down on chairs and wait for new orders. Foster takes off her boonie revealing her long blonde hair in a pony tail.

"What do you think about being a Wraith redie?" she asked, not taking her eye off the scope.

"It's intense ma'am. I like it though."

"How do you feel about your sister being in command?"

I pause not wanting to say the wrong answer, "Orders are orders."

"She seems like she resents you. No offence, but your sister is a bitch."

I laugh, then cut myself off. I angle my boonie so it blocks my vision of anything other than what's in the scope.

"Relax Onaski, you're proving your worth to me. I'll run through the plan once more. Our target is a middle aged man by the name of Aban Abaid. He is part of a Lebanese terrorist group known as Hezbollah and their plan is to join forces with the Five Republics Faction. We're here to stop that. Questions?"

 _'Did she just call me Onaski? My real name?',_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, why is the Five Republics Faction teaming up with Hezbollah? In the report it says they hated outsiders."

"Maybe the SWA is too much for them."

"The SWA?"

"The SWA is a anti-terrorist organization in Italy. Wraiths is the same kind of unit for the United States. Don't worry about them, they aren't going to bother us."

"10-4."

"Whiskey 2, are you game?" radioed Grant.

"10-4 Whiskey 1." responded Foster.

"Any eyes on the customer?"

Foster looks into the spotting scope, "Copy that Whiskey 1. We have eyes on the customer."

"What is he doing?"

"He's talking to the FRF lieutenant."

"10-4, give him the package."

"Copy that. Onaski, distance is 210m."

"Copy." I said adjusting my scope.

I load a coupe rounds into the chamber and wait for Foster.

"Fire, fire, fire." said Foster.

On the third fire, I move my finger to the trigger and fire. The bullet ejects and slams into the mark's head, leaving a blood splatter on the wall. I pull back the bolt and load another round.

I move the crosshairs to the FRF lieutenant and pull the trigger. He falls onto the ground with the same fate as his friend. As I load my third round, a young girl with a AUG bursts into the room.

"Zero, SWA has been spotted. What's our orders?" radioed Foster.

"Ok Wraiths, ignore the SWA. Head home." said Sarah.

"Roger that Zero. Lets go Onaski."

We pack our supplies back into the drag bag and head down the stairs. As we head out, we take cover behind a dumster until we are extracted. The van comes a few minutes later and we get inside.

"Nice shooting." said Foster looking at me.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Just call me Foster." she turns to Grant, "No one saw you, correct?"

"No Captain." he said.

"Good. Williams, take us home."

"On it."


End file.
